Aphrodite has gone insane
by andi-san
Summary: Percico AU. Who was the one messing with Percy and Nico after Percibeth came to an end? Why are they in Hades's haunted house? And why does Nico feel so much for Percy all of a sudden.
1. Portal

**Author's Note: There will be more Percico. Also, I will do some more Klance. Enjoy!**

The rain poured and pounded on the roof of my cabin. The pain on my face won't go away.

The hand-shaped mark pounded to the speed of my blood. I pace around thinking about what I should do.

 _I have to apologize to Annabeth. I didn't mean all of what I said earlier._ All of the fury released on me was nothing compared to before I found out I was a demigod.

Someone was pounding on my door. I open the door. "Annabeth, I-" I look up and see Nico di Angelo in full battle armor.

My face enlightens a bit.

"Sorry, Nico. I thought you were Annabeth."

There was an awkward silence.

"Okay? Also, Percy, you need to see this."

"What is it?"

"Just come."

I had my doubts but willingly pursued Nico. The next thing I saw really shocked me.

The field was split in two, cracks revealing lava flowing to the bottom. How did this happen?

I turn in all directions and see similar cracks on the ground around the enormous one.

Annabeth was there, on her knees, looking down upon the cracks. She got up and placed a leg above it.

She was just about to jump when I ran and caught her hand.

I slipped and fell along with her, but then someone grabbed my ankle.

I look up, surprised.

Nico.

He was holding on, his sword digging into the edge. My grip on Annabeth and the grip on my ankle was slipping.

The grip slipped and we all fell into the heat. I closed my eyes and I knew no more.

 ** _Stay tuned for pt.2_**


	2. Appearance

I woke up with my face flat on the floor.

You think I'm joking, right? I literally was holding two people I care about by my own sword. And then we fell into the abyss of fire somehow still fine.

Definitely not a good sign.

I look around and find Percy on the floor with burn marks, yet otherwise fine. I walk over and crouch down.

His face has a bit of-wait a minute. Is that a slap mark? _Annabeth._ I thought.

I look around for her.

No sign of her. What if I-

I try to locate her in the underworld.

 ** _She's there._**

What should I tell Percy? _Oh, hi Percy. Hate to break it to you but your girlfriend is dead._

I can't get that thought out of my head. This will definitely make Percy fall apart. However you can't hide from the truth.

I look down at Percy and place my antarctic hand on his warm face. My nerves went immediately down to where I touched him.

The steady beat in my chest started to go wild and I felt blood rise to my cheeks, making a burning feeling across my face.

I keep my hand there and miraculously, the seashell demigod finally woke up. He saw my face.

"Where's Annabeth?"

Here goes nothing.

"She-She's d-dead."

The reaction on Percy's face made my hand retreat from his face and back to my sides.

"H-How? Why are we still alive? Why?"

I saw him start to tear up and waterfalls poured across his cheeks.

Nervously, I managed to lift both my hands and wiped Percy's tears off, stroking his cheeks in the process.

"Whoever killed Annabeth will pay for it, Percy. As long as we're still up and going, we will not give up. Got it? As long as I'm here, I'm going to help you avenge Annabeth."

He winced at the last sentence but complied.

We walk for a while to explore the terrain.

Nothing but red floor for miles.

Every couple of minutes or so, I feel a stroke of skin touching mine.

I noticed a portion of a building in the distance. As soon as we approached it, I remembered what this building is.

My dad's haunted house.

I gulp down just by seeing this contraption. I felt something lacing my fingers. I look to see Percy holding my hand, his warm fingers lacing within mine.

He had the same of expression I had. Fear mixed with cofidence. Only I was the one who had plain fear.

Shivering, I guided Percy to the house only to find ourselves inside somehow.

Strange, the appearance of my dad's haunted house, Annabeth's death, and only Percy and me in this place.

Could it have been-

"Hello, boys."

 **Hold on for Part 3.**


	3. Confrontation

We both turn to the yandere like voice behind us. I couldn't process it at all.

It was Aphrodite?!

What was she doing here?

She had a grin that had an underlying edge. There was someone behind her, holding a spear. Nike, the goddess of victory next to the goddess of love?

Something was up, I just know it. I grip Nico's hand tighter because I know something bad's going to happen.

"Awwww. So cute, Percy. But what will Annabeth say? She would be very upset with you."

She went too far. I ran at Aphrodite with all I had. I felt something pull me back by my torso.

"Nico, let me go."

"No."

I was full of fury. All because of the goddess of love and her tampering with my life.

"This bitch is the reason why we are stuck here. Let me go!"

"Not like this."

I halted at his use of words. Why did he say _not like this_? My fury dissolved into some other feeling, maybe concern?

I turn to see Nico shaking, holding me with such force I never knew he had. Water was pouring across his glowing olive skin. I couldn't do anything.

"Please, not like this."

Aphrodite spoke right after Nico had.

"If you leave Nico here and come with me, I'll make a deal with Hades to bring back your girl. What do you say?"

She extends her hand. I look back to Nico who is petrified at the thought of being here alone. I almost felt sorry for him.

Almost.

"However, if you stay, you will be put into trials by me with help of my friend Nike over here. Pass, I'll let you both go. Fail, you die."

She laughed with such edge that it even scared me.

What's with her?

She's usually nice and asks embarassing questions. Now she has a look as she's holding herself back from killing us.

Really, what happened?

"Well, Percy? I don't have all day."

 **Stay tuned for part 4**


	4. Decision

Aphrodite kept waiting for Percy's response. I didn't want him to leave me here.

Not all alone when I have someone to care about.

Someone I can trust.

Percy, please don't leave me.

I kept holding myself back and I just c-couldn't keep everyone safe, but I do what I can to see them smile again.

I finally say something out of my glued mouth.

"Percy. Don't."

I was still shaking. I couldn't bear the thought of him dying.

All because of risking the world for that specific person.

He is still thinking about it.

First, my sister Bianca. Just for something so small, yet it killed her.

Now Percy's going to be next and I can't let that happen.

"No."

I look up to find Percy on the brink of tears. He really wanted Annabeth back.

Aphrodite looked surprised.

In an instant, she snapped her fingers and we appear in some sort of arena but in the same atmosphere.

There's a gate in front of Percy and I. Blocked, of course.

Aphrodite's voice echoed through the area with such volume that I might as well get some earplugs.

"Beat this old foe of yours and you get to pass. Simple."

The same laugh began only more distorted. What was going on? Is this just a dream?

A hallucination?

I really don't know anymore.

I feel the seashell demigod's hand again, only he was gripping my hand tightly. I guess he regreted saying no.

Better safe than sorry I guess?

I gripped his hand back in response. Words can't describe what I'm feeling right now.

"I understand why you said no."

Percy looks at me with yearning to listen. Fantastic. Senpai is noticing me. I clear my throat a bit.

"That was a really hard decision. Even for me. If Aphrodite told me she could bring my s-s-sister back, I wouldn't say yes."

We both stare into each other's eyes. I stare at the bright green glow. Since when has Percy ever noticed me?

I decide to forget as the gate rises.

The opponent. I completely forgot about it.

I see the shadow and then I see the body.

"No way." Percy and I said in unison.

 **Part 5 is coming! Stay tuned.**


End file.
